Late Night Invitation
by LunaiaSilverStar
Summary: Late one night, Harry gets a phone call from Draco and an invitation to spend some time together. AU,Non-magic,OOCness DracoHarry Rated for mature scenes and bits o' fluff


_**AN: **Okie dokie, so I realized that I've pretty much abandoned my account here, which makes me disapponted in myself. I've got a lot of semi-awesome ideas floating around in my head, I'm just too lazy to do anything about them. Yeah, thats right, I'm **LAZY** :] Anywho, here's my attempt at a oneshot. It's rather longer than I thought it would be and it might be a little boring in the beginning, but I promise it gets better as it progresses...I just hope I don't get kicked off here...I'm totally not gonna lie, I'm not sure where the line is drawn between M and MA... ^-^;_

_**Disclamers, warnings, ect.: Harry Potter and all characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the awesomeness that is JK Rowling. The plot however IS mine, and I shall do with it as I please. Also, this is MxM Romance and stuff, so if you don't like that kind of stuff GEET OUT!!! Also, in case you missed the summary this is an AU, Non-magic, with a bit of OOCness fic.** *ahem*** You have been warned. :]**_

_**AAN: **Oh, before you get started I must make something clear: This story is inspired by several very real events in my life. I've tweaked things here and there in order to fit the characters and keep sort of true to them, but for the most part this is all my experiences. So I please ask to keep that in mind if and when you review...Ehm, my life may suck to you, buuuut...plz to be nice to meh? ^-^ Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Music blared from a radio on a nightstand as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat on Harry's bed in his room, playing games and chatting about everything and nothing. Harry was home visiting his friends, taking a break from his college life, and enjoying the time he had spent there so far. He was attending the Hogwarts Academy of Music and Arts in England, where he had been accepted for his excellent and uncanny ability to master any instrument he touched, though he much preferred to play his favorite instrument, the French Horn. It had been the first instrument he had come across as a child, and loved how it could sound joyful and fun one second and soothing or sad the next, and after pleading with his Aunt Petunia for months she finally caved in and bought him his very own as a Christmas gift.

"Bet you wish you weren't so cocky as you were before, huh Ginny?" He was currently wailing on Ginny in a game of Guitar Hero on their twin Nintendo DS systems, and though it looked like he was focused and concentrating on hitting all the notes his mind was really on other things, or rather other people. One person to be specific: Draco Malfoy. A small smile came to his lips as he thought of the handsome blonde boy he had liked since he had first met him in High School five years ago, and he still always got butterflies in his stomach after all this time. He had known about his romantic preferences since he had shared a kiss with fellow schoolmate at the time, Cedric Diggory, when he was ten, and the two had even dated when Harry had first gotten into High School. It ended when the older boy had moved, and Harry had not been successful in pursuing any other male afterwards.

His smile was immediately replaced with a frown as he thought about the chat the two had about getting together before Harry left England, and the events that happened afterwards…

**************************************************

_**So you're still up for hanging out all day tomorrow, right?**__ Harry grinned as he reclined on the plush couch in his aunt's living room, balancing his laptop on his knees as he chatted with the blonde boy through an Instant Messaging service._

_**Hell yeah!**__ Came the reply and Harry's grin grew even wider. He took a sip of the tea he had made that morning and set the cup back on the lamp stand next to him, his fingers setting furiously to work to type his next sentence._

_**Alright then. What time do you think would be best for you to come and pick me up? I can be ready by ten, if that's alright with you.**__ He sighed and sat back, answering a text message from Ron about plans for later that week while waiting for a reply. After a few minutes, he got up to use the bathroom, and when he returned he saw that Draco had already signed out without giving him a response. He shrugged, figuring the boy had gotten the message, and shut his laptop for the night, deciding to get some sleep in preparation for the next day. He bid his aunt goodnight and headed to his own room, sleep catching him the instant his head hit the pillow._

_The next day…_

_Harry rummaged through his trunk, looking for the outfit he had bought the day before he had left England to visit his family and friends, knowing he would be disappointed if he didn't find it, as he had bought it specifically to wear for his day with Draco. After a few more minutes of rummaging he found what he was looking for, sitting neatly folded in a bright yellow bag at the bottom of his trunk, and set the bag on his bed. He gathered his shower things and headed for the rather small bathroom that he had to share with Dudley, but he didn't mind as much anymore; he had gotten used to it during the past two visits he had made, and it certainly beat having to share with his roommate, who took unusually long to get ready for a male._

"_Harry? Dudley and I are headed into town to take care of a few errands. Would you like us to wait for you?" Aunt Petunia called from the living room, and Harry could hear the jingle of her car keys. He stripped himself of clothes and turned the shower on, then poked his head out of the door._

"_No thanks Aunt Petunia. I've got plans with Draco today, and he should be coming to pick me up around ten. What are you going to do?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the living room, knowing that his Aunt hated having to shout at him from across the house._

"_Well, I've got to go and pick up my check and take Dudley to the store to pick out an outfit for his Graduation at the end of the week. We'll probably pick up something to eat as well. Would you like me to get you anything?"_

_Harry shook his head and smiled. "No thanks." He hugged his Aunt and watched as the two walked out of the house, Dudley making a face at him behind Petunia's back as he walked down the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes and padded to the door. "Be safe!" He called as he waved to the moving car. Once they were out of sight, he closed to door and headed back to his shower, making sure to thoroughly clean himself. He knew he was fretting too much about everything, but he couldn't help himself. After all these years of knowing each other, Harry was still self conscious around Draco, and ensured that everything about himself and his appearance was taken care of._

_Once finished with his shower, he made his way back to his room and took his outfit out of the store bag, holding up the clothing items for him to examine once more. It was a simple outfit really; a pair of black, snug fitting jeans with two small chains crisscrossing near the pockets on both sides, and a white tee shirt with a black dragon logo on the back. He tilted his head and smiled, wondering what Draco would think when he saw him, then shook his head and laughed at himself, pulling the clothing on, and finished getting ready. _

_Once he deemed himself presentable, he trudged to the living room and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, and flipped though the channels to find something to watch while he waited for Draco to show up. He settled on watching a show about albino animals and their life in the wild, and couldn't help but be reminded of Draco, with his platinum blonde hair and pale, smooth skin. He shook his head and focused on the show, knowing that the last thing he needed was for Draco to show up and him have a hard on because of a few simple thoughts. _

_As time drew on, Harry realized that Draco was late, which wasn't like him in the slightest. It was nearing eleven with no word of him, so he walked to his room and grabbed his laptop, flipping it open. He signed into the IM service and found that Draco was online, and a small part of Harry was relieved to know that nothing bad had happened to him while he was on his way._

_**Hey, did you still want to hang out today?**__ Harry sent the message to the boy, and after a few tense moments, there was a reply._

_**Yeah, of course. When did you want me to pick you up?**_

_Harry frowned; apparently he hadn't gotten the last message he sent last night, but decided it was no big deal and set to typing his response. __**Well, I'm ready whenever you are.**_

_**Okay then. I just have to do some errands for my mother and I'll be over to get you.**_

_Harry jumped for joy in his mind, and smiled. __**Alright. I'll see you then. **__With that, he continued to watch TV in order to keep himself occupied, and after fifteen minutes his aunt and cousin walked into the house. He groaned inwardly and pretended to be extremely interested in what was going on in the show. It was rather embarrassing to still be home after he had told his aunt he would be gone by the time she got back, but he told himself that Draco would be here soon._

"_You're still here? I thought that boy was coming to get you?" Petunia walked to the kitchen and set down a few bags containing what looked to be groceries, and busied herself with putting them away. _

"_Well, I just talked to him and he said he had to do some things for his mother, but that he would be coming to get me afterwards." Harry ignored the snicker that came from Dudley as he walked to his room, and got up to help his aunt._

"_Oh, okay," she replied, standing up and studying him for a moment. She then turned and began to sort out the dishes she was going to use for what she would be cooking later on. Harry shrugged and returned to the couch, grabbing his laptop and starting a game of spades._

_Another hour had passed, and now Harry was more annoyed and upset than worried. He grabbed his cell phone and searched though it to find the blondes number, then promptly dialed it. After a few moments of ringing it went to his voicemail, and he hung up without leaving a message. He looked at his IM service, which showed that Draco was offline, and he swore under his breath. Well, if Draco wanted to stand him up and toy with him, then so be it. He slammed his laptop shut and stomped off to the kitchen to help his aunt with dinner…_

_**************************************************_

Harry was brought from his thoughts by a yelp from Ginny, and he looked down to see that he had just lost the game, the red head beating him by several thousand points. He pouted and the girl laughed, playfully shoving him into his side. "What happened to all that mess you were talking? You obviously need to pay attention a little more if you want to beat me." Hermione, who had been watching over the two's shoulders, looked at Harry with a knowing glance.

"Well, I think he's a bit distracted is all. After all, it was only within the last minute of the song that you beat him." Harry smiled gratefully at his friend, thankful that she was always trying help him out, and he shook his head and closed his game system. "Yeah, I guess you're right 'Mione."

"Distracted by what?" Ron, who had been looking a one of his game guides, looked up and placed the book on the floor. Harry knew that Ron, while accepting of his personal preferences, didn't approve of his pursuit of Draco. He always made it his job to remind him just how harshly the pale boy had treated him sometimes while still in school.

"Ehm…well, I'm still kind of upset with Draco after what he did Saturday, and I haven't been able to talk to him since…" Harry fidgeted with his bed sheets and didn't look Ron in the eyes, but he could picture the look on his face already, as he had seen it dozens of times before.

"What did he do?"

Harry sighed and looked at his best friend, feeling slightly guilty that he had hid the incident from him altogether. "Well…Saturday we were supposed to hang out at his house, but he…stood me up, I guess would be a good way to put it." Harry could see the triumph mixed with disappointment swirling in Ron's eyes, though he didn't say anything. He reached for Harry's DS instead, and busied himself with pretending to play the game.

"Oh," was the only thing he uttered.

"Ron, you're mad at me, aren't you?" Harry looked at his friend, and knew that it was a question that didn't really need to be asked. Ron didn't look up at him.

"Why do you think that? I never said I was mad."

"Ron, I've known you since I was a kid, and I know how you are. I can tell when you're mad, and right now, you're mad."

Ron didn't say anything else and Harry sighed. He knew it was hopeless to try and get through to the boy, so he didn't bother. Instead, he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts take free reign and whirl through his mind freely. He looked over at the clock that was next to his radio, noticing that it read 2210*****, and turned his gaze to his friends.

"When would you like to go home? I know you need to go soon 'Mione, before your parents have a heart attack and call the police because you haven't come home yet." He laughed as Hermione gently punched him in the shoulder. "I don't like my parents possessive and protective grip on me any more than anyone else, but as long as I'm under their roof, its their rules. I think though, that we should be going soon…What do you think Ginny?"

Ron's sister nodded and looked at Harry. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. After all, Ron has work in the morning and I don't want to hear him complaining about his boss screaming at him for being late." Ron, in response, grunted and gave his sister a half hearted glare. Harry nodded and sat up, stretching his arms over his head, and was about to speak when his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at it, muttering his usual 'Who are you and what do you want from me' catchphrase, but froze as he saw the name flashing on the tiny screen.

_**Draco**_

Harry looked up at his friends, the butterflies coming back at full force, and slid open the phone to answer the call. Ginny and Hermione leaned in to listen better, while Ron merely glared at the three of them.

"…Hello?"

"Hey there stranger, what you up to?"

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as Draco's voice flowed through the speaker of his phone, smoother than silk, and he felt a knot of nervousness building in the pit of his stomach. "Hi Draco. Not too much really, just spending some time with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione at my house. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're still up for hanging out."

Harry refrained from squealing like a schoolgirl and settled for a goofy grin which he flashed to Ginny and Hermione, who gave him one back. "Yeah, that sounds great! Mind you, I still need to take Hermione- err, could you hang on one moment?" Harry covered the bottom of his phone and tilted his head at Ron, who had been signaling to him. "What is it Ron?"

"You don't have to take 'Mione home, I'll take her. Seeing as how you've got other plans and all." Ron stood up, tossing the game system he was tinkering with on Harry's bed, and made for the door of the room. "Let's go you two."

"Ronald Weasley, you are being very rude right now, do you know that?" Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips, blocking the doorway. "I don't understand why you insist on disliking the boy, as he never did anything to you personally. Harry got over his hurt, so maybe you should get over your dislike."

Ron sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, then looked over at Harry, who still wore an expression of shock and hurt. "You're right 'Mione…" He looked at his friend and shook his head. "I'll still never forget those times Malfoy hurt you and I had to be the one to tell you that it was going to be alright, but if you insist that he's different…I guess I have no choice but to go along with it. I trust you to make the right decisions."

Harry nodded, catching the underlying warning in his tone, but didn't bring it up. "Thanks mate." He got off the bed and walked the trio of friends to the door, giving each one of them a brief hug before they stepped out onto the porch. "Drive safe, 'kay Ron? I'll talk to you lot later." Ron waved his hand absently as they walked down the steps and to Ron's maroon full sized pickup truck. Harry watched them climb in it, giving one last wave, and then the truck was on and gone out of his driveway. Harry sighed and made his way back to the privacy of his room, returning to his conversation.

"I'm sorry about that Draco. They decided that they were going to go home now, so I guess I'm free now."

"Great! I'll be there soon."

Harry nodded to no one. "Kay, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

He slid his phone closed and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling in shock. Draco was coming for him now! It was the middle of the night, but Harry didn't care in the slightest. It could have been three in the morning and he still would have gotten up and dressed to greet the boy, though Aunt Petunia wouldn't approve of it. He got up and made his way to her room, where he realized that the lights were off and no sound came from the room. He inwardly sighed; he hated waking his Aunt when she was sleeping, but he knew it was better to wake her and tell her than to leave in the middle of the night and have her worried out of her mind as to where he was. He crept quietly to her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle shake.

"Aunt Petunia?" He whispered, blinking his eyes to adjust them to the darkness. She stirred and opened her eyes, looking at him sleepily.

"Hmm…? What is it Harry?"

"Well…Draco's on his way over to come pick me up so we can hang out right now. Just thought I would let you know where I was going."

His Aunt looked at him for a moment before nodding and making herself comfortable again. "Alright then…just be careful okay?"

Harry nodded. "I will." He leaned down to give her a hug before padding out of the room and closing the door. Sighing loudly, he started to make his way to his room before pausing, looking down at himself with a frown. He had been out all day with his trio of friends, and more than likely didn't appear at his best. He thought for a moment; it was too late to take a shower, but he still didn't want Draco to be put off by his disheveled appearance. He made his way to the bathroom, proceeding to brush his teeth and try to put his hair in an acceptable manner, though as usual it refused to be put in place with a mere comb. He shrugged, deciding that trying to fight with his hair would be a waste of time and that Draco knew just how untamable his hair was, and trudged back to his room to wait.

After ten minutes his phone went off once again, and Harry eagerly answered it. "What's up Drake?" He made an annoyed face at the sound that was coming from the other side of the line; Draco obviously had the window to his vehicle rolled down, and the wind was howling into the phone.

"Hey Harry… Uhh, I think I'm kinda lost…been a while since I've been to your house, so I don't quite recall where it is."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Number Four, Privet Drive. Should be the sixth house on the left once you turn onto the road." He got up and made his way to the living area, kneeling on the couch to peek out the blinds, looking up and down the road for any sign of Draco. He spotted the flash of bright headlights turning onto the road and smiled rather stupidly. "I think I see you…Meetcha outside." Sliding his phone shut, he scrambled back to his room to grab his light sweater (it was a bit chilly outside) and quickly pulled it on. He observed his room briefly, satisfied with the state of it for the moment, flicked off his lamp and took a deep breath. _'Okay, breathe….calm down... Its just Draco, no big deal, no need to get all worked up over nothing.' _Putting on his best cool face, he casually walked to the front door, pulled it open, and stepped into the fresh, crisp night air.

**************************************************

Draco was patiently sitting in his car, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel of his silver Porsche to the beat of some techno when he finally saw Harry appear at the door. "Bout time you silly thing." He mumbled to himself, adjusting himself more comfortably in the car seat. He saw Harry's bright smile as he walked up to the expensivee car and couldn't help but flash one back at him; Harry always had that effect on him. To be able to bring a smile to his face no matter what the situation…it was as if he had a special power that even he didn't know he possessed.

Harry smoothly got into the waiting vehicle, settling himself in the passenger seat, and flashed another smile at Draco making the blonde boy's heart flutter.

"Good evening Draco. This was rather unexpected, though I have to say I don't mind too much."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I figured I had a little time to myself and would see what you were up to; see if you wanted to still hang out. I know it's late but….I was lonely." He made a mock pouting face, making Harry burst into laughter.

"You? Lonely? Well it's my pleasure to offer you whatever company you desire." He didn't catch the lustful look Draco gave him as he quickly turned to fasten his seatbelt, as it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Shall we go then?" Draco asked as he put the car into reverse, and slowly pulled out of Harry's driveway. Harry grinned and nodded, humming to the song that was pouring through the car's radio via Draco's emerald green iPod.

As they pulled out onto the highway Draco and Harry idly chattered every now and again, but mostly sat in silence, enjoying the music and each other's presence. Draco noticed that Harry would sneak glances at him from the corner of his eye when he thought Draco didn't see, and Draco smirked to himself, letting Harry continue to think he was oblivious. As the lights of the next town over came into view, Draco turned his car off the highway and onto one of the lesser populated roads, not that the roads were crawling with vehicles that late at night. Draco saw a flicker of confusion pass over Harry's face as he turned off onto one of the residential roads that lead the way to his mother's house. The last time Draco had invited Harry over, he had taken him to his father's house, which was indeed the complete opposite of the way they were currently heading.

Harry finally realized this too as they pulled into the driveway in front of a cozy, peaceful looking house, recognizing the luxurious forest green Porsche that mirrored Draco's own silver one as Draco's mothers. Immediately his nervousness returned. He wasn't sure how Draco's mother felt about him and Draco. Sure he had caught glimpses of her looking happy as Harry spent time with Draco, but that was back in high school; this was five years later. He wasn't even sure if Draco's mother knew of her sons preferences, at least when it came to his romantic interests. Still, he had to remain calm, or he really would ruin everything for the two, and possibly blow Draco's cover.

Draco got out of his car, ensuring Harry was okay and doing the same, and led the way up to the front door. With a swift turn of his key the door unlocked, and he offered Harry to enter first. As Harry stepped across the threshold, Draco took one last look outside, smirked to himself, and gently closed the door.

Draco saw Harry's look of surprise, most likely at how simple the interior of the house was decorated, and chuckled. "Harry, why do you look like that? Is this not what you were expecting?" Harry realized his mouth was open and quickly closed it, and turned to Draco with a sheepish grin.

"Well….it's just that…your father's house was so different than this place…much more, well flashy and luxury oriented. I guess I was just kind of expecting the same thing here."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. True, his father liked to flaunt his money more, even though his mother was just as successful, but unlike his father his mother preferred the simpler things in life and her house reflected her own preferences. "Yes, well, mother always disapproved of the way father liked to show of his riches, as if it meant he were better than society itself. As for myself, I kind of agree with mother. There's no need to be all flashy when there are simpler things to derive pleasure from. I like spending more time here than with my father. It's much more cozy, warm, and inviting." Draco's heart fluttered once again at the approving smile that Harry gave him and he felt that if this were any perfect, he would have found Heaven on earth. He pretended to dust something off of his pants then returned his attention to Harry. "I suppose I should give you a tour, huh?"

Harry nodded and moved closer to Draco. "Yes, I suppose that would be nice."

Draco proceeded to show him the house, pointing out little details about odds and ends his mother had decorated the house with, and eventually led the way to his bedroom. Harry smiled as he saw some of Draco's artwork from high school framed and hung up on the walls of the hallway leading to his room, and admired the artistic talent that Draco possessed. He knew that Draco could do almost everything when it came to the fine arts; drawing, painting, musicianship, writing, and theatre arts. However, he had decided that that wasn't the degree path he wanted to pursue. Harry vaguely remembered Draco telling him that he had wanted to pursue something in History, maybe become a professor at a college himself. He was snapped out of his revere by Draco's voice.

"I don't have the slightest clue why she continues to keep these…it's not as if they're all that great."

Harry scoffed. "Are you _kidding_ me? These are better than anything I could ever hope to do, and that's saying something. That and I think it's sweet that your mother has a way to remember you by." He looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. "Kinda too bad that you're not interested in pursuing a degree in Arts…you'd be even better at your work than you are now."

Draco shook his head. "It's just something I do as a recreational activity, never anything I'd want to pursue as an actual career. How would I make money? Walk around the street asking people if they want me to draw or paint them something? Psha, right, not exactly what I'd planned for my life."

Harry looked at Draco, a serious look on his face. "Then what did you plan for your life?" Draco was about to make a sarcastic comment, when he realized that there was no light, joking tone in Harry's voice, and he realized that he was asking a serious question. Harry's intense emerald eyes were boring into his quicksilver ones, as if his answer lay just behind his eyes; just inside his soul and all he had to do was reach in and grab it. He grew lightheaded under his companions gaze, and didn't realize that Harry was slowly closing the distance between them.

"I…I don't know Harry…I haven't…quite decided…" Harry's rosy pink lips were mere inches from his. All he had to do was lean in a few centimeters and they'd be kissing, but for some reason he could only stare deeper into the twin emerald pools in front of him and become more and more entranced. Harry's breath ghosted over his lips, light and almost non existant, and when Harry spoke his voice seemed to come from all around him.

"Am I in your plans, Draco? Do you still see me in your life long from now?"

Draco's head swirled and all he could do was lean down to meet the handsome boy in front of him, locking Harry's lips in an innocent, chaste kiss. Harry's eyes dreamily slid shut as Draco kissed him, and for the first time since he'd know pale, angel like figure in front of him, he truly felt as if they had finally connected on a deeper, more intimate level. Soon, all his desire for his high school crush began bubbling up from deep within him, and he daringly deepened the kiss, wanting to taste Draco.

Draco started slightly, but gave his dark haired savior what he wanted, parting his lips to meet Harry's tongue in a passionate dance for dominance. Draco slid his hands up the slim boy's waist and pulled him closer, wanting to feel every inch of his body pressing against his soon to be lover. Harry broke the kiss to lean his head back and groan in pleasure as Draco trapped his small frame between himself and the cool wall, and Draco took the opportunity to attack the soft, tan skin of Harry's neck. He placed soft, gentle kisses along Harry's jaw line, slowly dipping his head lower to kiss and taste the skin along his pulse point. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's excited breath ghosting across his sensitive neck, and let a whimper escape his lips as he felt teeth fasten into the most sensitive part of his neck. Draco was marking him, making a declaration of possessiveness as he nipped, licked, and suckled on Harry's neck, and he now more than ever wanted to make the final claim to his Harry. He finally pulled away when he was satisfied that his mark was large and visible and leaned his head against Harry's, meeting his darkened, lust filled emerald eyes. "What do you say we finish this discussion in my room, hmm?" To emphasize his point he pushed his hips, and now quite obvious erection, against Harry's own, earning him a soft gasp and incoherent mumbling that he took as a yes. He carefully slid one of his arms behind Harry's leg and his other under his arms and picked the smaller boy up, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.

Setting Harry down on his plush, king sized bed he closed his door, locking it just for extra privacy, and dimmed the lights to a darkened but still able to see level. Harry sat up on the emerald and black silk sheets, shedding his sweater and shirt due to the rise in his body temperature, and looked up at Draco shyly yet expectantly. Draco merely watched the timid boy, enjoying the slight pink hue that was spreading quickly across his cheeks, and mimicked Harry's shirt removal. He tossed the offending article across the room and slowly crawled onto the bed with Harry, positioning himself on his hands and knees above his possession and forcing the other boy to lay back. Draco resumed his momentarily forgotten actions, trailing soft kisses along Harry's neck and now bare, exposed chest. Harry groaned and closed his eyes again, sliding his hands into Draco's soft, platinum blonde, shoulder length hair. He never thought that they'd finally get to this moment, but now that he was here with the love of his life, he wanted to savor ever second of it and never forget a moment.

Draco was finding it harder to control his needs and simply ravish the delicious body beneath him, but he knew that this was special to Harry, and deep inside himself he knew that this meant just as much to him as well. He found himself unfastening his pants, as well as his partners; clothes were irritating to him and keeping him from goals. He wanted to see Harry in all his natural beauty and wanted to feel his tan skin hot on his own pale skin inch for steamy inch. Harry squeaked as his pants were tugged down, off his legs, followed by his boxers and he was soon naked for all of Draco's viewing pleasure. The blush on Harry's face increased tenfold as Draco raked his eyes all along Harry's body, from his soft boyish facial features to his not so boyish, quite impressive erection leaning temptingly against his stomach. Draco quickly shed the remainder of his clothing and crawled back on top of Harry. Harry moaned as Draco's body lay flush against his, his searing skin met by Draco's own, and he gave Draco another shy look as the pale boy ran his hand through his hair. As if reading his mind, Draco leaned in and nuzzled Harry's neck and ear, his breathing causing Harry to squirm deliciously against him.

"You're beautiful Harry. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Harry closed his eyes, Draco's sincere statement touching his heart, and he fought against the stinging in his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. When he opened his eyes again, Draco was looking at him with a hint of understanding reflecting in his shimmering silver eyes, and Harry reached up to touch his angelic face. "I won't Draco… I promise." With that, Harry leaned up and met Draco's lips with another kiss, wishing that Draco could feel all the emotions, all the love he wanted to convey with just that simple gesture. Somewhere deep in his mind though, a little voice told him that Draco did know, because that was the same way Draco felt. Harry hoped that the little voice was right, then let go of all control of his thoughts as his mind was flooded with the pleasure of Draco grinding his hips against his own.

"Oh Draco…oh please…_pleeease_…I want…"

Harry whimpered pitifully and opened his eyes to see Draco leaning over and pulling open a drawer in his nightstand, eventually pulling out a small bottle of clear liquid. Draco settled himself on top of Harry once more stared into the dark emerald jewels that Harry's eyes seemed to be made of. "Do you want this Harry? I don't want to hurt you…I need to know that you're ready for this…It's okay if you want to wait…"

Harry shook his head, running his hand along Draco's pale side and down across his stomach. "I'm ready Draco, I promise…I do want this." Draco nodded and grinded his hips against Harry's, rubbing himself against Harry and causing them both to moan in ecstasy, Draco burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck. He grinded against Harry's hips a few more times, to ensure that he was hard enough to penetrate his lover, and rolled off to the side to prepare himself as well as Harry. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid lube onto his fingers, then looked up at Harry. "I need for you to stay as relaxed as possible, okay? It'll hurt much less if you stay calm rather then tensing up." Harry nodded and took and deep breath, releasing it a few moments later, and gave Draco a nod. Draco inserted his index finger into Harry's entrance, immediately feeling the muscles contract around his slim digit, and Harry gave a whimper of pain and squeezed his eyes shut. "Shhh, Harry, it's okay. Remember, you need to relax to make this easier. Relax, you'll be okay…that's it…" Harry slowly forced his body to relax, to accept the invader, and just like Draco said the pain lessened. It didn't vanish completely, but he could bear it. Then Draco slid in his second finger, and Harry had to repeat the process. After a bit of stretching, Draco deemed his partner ready and lubed his member up, then nudged Harry's legs apart and laid in between them.

Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's and brushed a few strands of hair away from Harry's face, all the while never looking away from his eyes. "I have to ask once more, just to be sure Harry…Are you sure you want this?" He saw a flicker of fear pass beneath the surface of those liquid emerald eyes, but he saw other emotions much stronger than those; trust and love. Draco's heart pounded as he saw the swirling of emotions, all good, pass though Harry's eyes and when Harry whispered 'yes' Draco had to fight his own storm of tears threatening to spill through. He mentally chided himself for being so blind to everything between them up until tonight and he vowed that he would make up for it and more.

Draco shifted his body, aligning himself with Harry's, and the boy beneath him instinctively shifted his legs to grant Draco more access to his body.

'_So trusting…'_

Harry felt Draco's throbbing heat press against his rear, and his heart pounded. He closed his eyes, ready for what he knew was going to come. He felt Draco whisper in his ear and he obeyed the request, looking up to meet stunning silver orbs that seemed to be alight with a passionate fire.

'_So loyal…'_

Draco's hand clasped Harry's as the other played with the dark, always messy locks of soft hair that framed his lover's face. As he leaned his body and began to press into Harry's body he leaned down and caught Harry's lips in a passionate kiss that smothered the cry of pain Draco knew would escape his lips. He wanted to make that go away; he didn't want to hurt his precious, emerald eyed beauty.

'_My savior…'_

As Draco slid deeper and deeper into Harry, he felt the grasp on his hand tighten, felt his back arch up, pressing into Draco's own. And still he held the kiss. His eyes were closed; he was too scared to open them, because he knew he would see tears. Tears of pain. Tears that he himself had caused. No, he had to hold on, just a bit longer…just a bit…

'_My life…'_

Only when he was finally fully inside Harry, buried deep within his lover, filled him to the hilt did Draco finally break the kiss, opening his eyes to see what damage he had done to the smaller boy. He was right. Harry's breathing was ragged and harsh, and tears were streaking down his face which was contorted into an expression of almost unbearable pain. Draco buried his head into Harry's neck, not wanting to see what he had done to Harry, but to also hide his own tears. "I'm so sorry Harry…I'm so sorry…please……please forgive me…"

'_My future…'_

Harry's breathing slowed down to a hiccup and he managed to open his eyes, his vision blurred by tears, and stared numbly at the ceiling. Draco was crying; he could tell by the wetness he felt on his neck and the way the body on his was shaking. Why? Why was he crying? Why was he asking forgiveness? All sense of pain forgotten, he leaned his head against Draco's and petted the smooth, blonde hair, mumbling soothing words and lovingly rubbing his hand along the pale back. "It's okay Draco…shhhhh…It's okay, you're forgiven…please stop crying..... Please, look at me…"

'_My lover…'_

Draco picked up his head and looked at Harry, his face blotted red and tears still falling from his eyes. Harry reached up and wiped his crystal tears away, his heart cringing at the sight of the one he loved in such a miserable state. "Draco, please don't be upset over me…I asked for this, remember? I told you I was ready for this, and I am…I know you would never try to hurt me on purpose, and I don't blame you for anything, so please…please stop crying…" Harry cupped Draco's face with both hands and pulled him down, placing a soft, sweet kiss on Draco's pink lips.

'_My friend…'_

As they broke the kiss, Harry grinded his hips upward against Draco, making them both groan out at the same time and making Draco's head spin. He looked down at Harry, and as he gave a small nod, he slowly pulled out and pushed back against the tanned body, picking up a slow and steady pace. Harry closed his eyes again, fighting the pain again but also feeling the small bud of pleasure that was beginning to blossom and take over what remained of the hurt. Harry sighed in pleasure, wrapping his arms under Draco's arms and over his shoulders, and leaning his head back against the soft pillow. Draco lowered his body, feeling the need for more skin contact, and rested his forehead on Harry's. Harry's body was so hot and tight, clutching to Draco's with an almost needy grip, and Draco had to restrain his body from simply pounding the boy beneath him into the bed.

'_This is what I'm missing…'_

All traces of pain were now lost as Harry panted and squirmed beneath his lover, raising his hips to give Draco as much access as he could, gripping the pale boy's hips with his thighs. He never knew such pleasure existed before, never knew that Draco could make him feel such a way; it was exhilarating, as if finally finding that perfect euphoria, only he didn't need to use drugs to get it. He had Draco, and that's all he would ever need. His grip on his newfound lover tightened and he urged Draco to go faster, to make him feel even better, to give him more.

'_This is what I need…'_

Draco could only oblige as his partner begged for more, and he slowly let his body take control as he quickened his pace to satisfy Harry. He gasped as Harry lifted his hips even further, and he felt himself slid in to the hilt once more, causing little white stars to dance before his eyes. He mimicked the grip Harry had on him and finally felt every inch of his skin on Harry's; slick, hot, and pulsing. Laying his head near Harry's on the pillow, he closed his eyes and let his body and Harry's moans of pleasure drive him on.

'_I need you, Harry…'_

Harry shifted his hips once more, and as Draco slid inside his body once again he brushed a spot deep inside Harry, making him cry out in ecstasy. Harry was seeing stars now as well and Draco continued to hit that spot that was nestled deep inside him. He held Draco even closer, knowing that they were as physically close as possible but still craving more. His emotional connection was so deep with Draco right now that he could practically see it binding the two together, holding them in place by a swirl of similar feelings, and he didn't want the bond to end. He felt Draco tighten his grip as well, both of their breaths coming in short, hard gasps, and he breathed in his ear to give him even more. He whispered his need to his companion and cried out louder when he felt Draco quicken his pace, eager to please.

'_You __**are**__ my future, Harry…'_

Draco grunted with the effort of pleasing his partner and keeping himself from release, but he knew that the battle wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to make sure Harry was thoroughly pleased and finished before he did, though somewhere in the back of Draco's pleasure hazed mind a small voice boasted to itself that he never disappointed when it came to satisfying. Shifting his arms, he wrapped one around Harry's midsection while the other found its way back to Harry's still stiff and unattended member. The shift made Harry's sweet spot easier to access, unbeknownst to him, and Harry's body arched as it was hit over and over again, crying out his eternal pleasure. Draco could feel the hot coil of release begin to tighten deep in his abdomen, and he instinctively began to pull on Harry's erection in time with his thrusts, knowing they were both close to falling over the edge of climatic ecstasy. Within seconds, Harry was screaming Draco's name to the gods in his release, shooting his sticky, warm mess onto his and his mate's stomachs. Harry's body convulsed and tightened on Draco, the hot, tight warmth becoming too much for him, and soon Draco too was climaxing, spilling his seed deep inside the boy who had done everything right for him from the start…

"_Harry! I love you…!"_

_**************************************************_

As the pair slept in each others arms, their messes and themselves cleaned up, Harry slowly woke and opened his eyes in the moonlight. A sleeping Draco came into view, an angelic sight to behold, and before sleep claimed him again he kissed the blonde's forehead and whispered something to the dreaming boy. Soon he too was dreaming.

"I love you too, Draco…"

* * *

_**AN:** Alrighty, that's that. In all honesty I didn't expect the end to take that kind of turn. The wheels started spinning in my head and I just went with it, though I must say that I think it turned out better than what I originally planned for it. So, I hope you enjoyed my not so short oneshot, and feel free to review if you'd like!_

_*****2210 is 10:10pm on a 24 hour clock/Military time. Just in case someone didn't know :]_


End file.
